Baby Boy Sasuke
by theanimegirl101
Summary: What happens when Tsunade needs a new jutsu tested, with Sasuke as the guinea pig? Sasuke's reduced to a toddler, and Sakura in care, which problems can be stirred! And what feelings have Naruto and Sakura developed in secret? Read and find out! NaruSaku
1. A New Day

This is my first multi-chapter story! So far I have written roughly 14 chapters, that are around the same lenght. Anyway, I have no idea where the inspiration came from for this one, however one day I sat down, got struck by the idea, and started writting. A few hours later I realised how much I have actually written, at that point! So I'm so if there are things that seem incoherent! As I just said, the beginning for this one, was a spur of the moment! Please Rate and Review! ;D

* * *

><p>It was a usual day after a usual mission. Though the mission had been a failure, resulting in Naruto in the hospital of course, and Sakura being mad. After reporting to the hokage and checking in on Naruto, he went home to get some much deserved rest, not knowing the things that lay in store for him.<p>

In spite of what you'd expect Sasuke was a snoring, heavy sleeper, and never noticed the break into his home, the prick of the medical needle, his room being refurnished and his boxers being replaced with a jutsu, to something much thicker, and more crinkly, as well as his t-shirt, that was replaced with something much bigger and cuter. Through all this, Sasuke slept in unknowingly bliss. Until he woke up.

Sasuke had yet to open his eyes, as he was slowly waking up, yet he started to feel his surroundings. First was his duvet, that felt more like a soft and frilly blanket. Then something underneath his sheet, like something made of plastic, like what children bed wetters have in their beds. And finally he felt his crouch.

There was a small hissing noise. As the hissing continued, he felt a warm comforting feeling first in his entire crouch area. Suddenly he realised that his legs were spread apart by that warm thing. He kept feeling his body. His hands and feet were sort of confined in something warm and pleasant, that kept his entire body wrapped up. At last he open his eyes to see what was going on, and soon wished he hadn't.

His room was usually painted a dark blue, with wooden floors, and wooden furniture, everything rather neutral. Now! His walls were now baby-blue with clouds scattered around. The dark wooden floors were now covered with a white fluffy carpet, his dresser was replaced with a changing table in blue and white, and all over the room was plushies and other baby toys. And then he realised that he was looking through what looked like bars.

He looked at his hands and saw they were covered by pink mittens. He fumbled a little with the blue blanket with puppies on, as he wanted to see his body. After the blanket was removed he was shocked. He looked to be 60 centimeters, was wearing a pink body pyjamas, with footies and mittens. He could see that his tummy was a little round, but paled in comparison with his waist, that seemed huge.

He fumbled to try to stand, but after a few tries, standing on wobbly legs, he gave in and tried to cling to the crib bars that surrounded him, and stared out. The bars were taller than him, and he didn't have a lot of muscle to help him escape. So he resorted to yell for help. At first it was rather quiet, but slowly his yells grew louder. After nearly 10 minutes of yelling he gave up and sat down.

Except he didn't have the motorskill to lower himself, and promptly fell onto his damp butt. It had occurred to him that the hissing earlier had been himself peeing, and the reason his waist was big, was because he was wearing a diaper. A very wet one at that.

Sasuke tried thinking about what he could do, but had trouble thinking as his situation was infuriating. He could feel his eyes welling up, and tension inside him building up. He didn't know where to put his frustrations over his situation. His body being a toddler, wearing a cold and very wet diaper, and nobody there to help or explain.

Suddenly his eyes gave into the tears, and they started to stream down his cheeks. His breathing was fastening and he was making complaining noises, until they finally became crying sobs. He tried to stop his crying, but couldn't, and his crying grew louder and louder.

He hadn't noticed the babymonitor at the side of the crib. And unbeknown to him the fifth hokage and Sakura was listening intently to his crying, as it started to become uncontrollable.


	2. First Diaper Changing

"He is crying pretty hard right now, don't you think we should go gather him?" Sakura asked, looking at her master. "I'd love to give him a few more minutes to be uncomfortable, but his diaper is properly heavy, and you don't want to deal with an Uchiha with a diaper rash!" Tsunade responded, as she and Sakura stood up, and went to Sasuke's room.

Sasuke noticed the moment his door opened, and his wailing subsided to mere sobs, yet not able to stop his crying completely. Sakura walked in, Tsunade behind her. And they walked directly toward Sasuke. Towering over him, on either side of his crib, as his sat looking up at them, tears and snot running down his face as he kept emitting sobs.

"Hey wittle Sasuke! Are you sad?" Tsunade taunted at first. "What !Sob! happened?" Sasuke said through his crying. "Why don't we get you cleaned up first huh?" Sakura said with a small smile. Partly because she thought it funny, how little it took to upset him, and partly because he was simply adorable! She leaned down, and lifted him up by the armpits. Resting him against one arm, she opened a tween on his backside, and was able to slip two fingers into the back of his diaper.

As Sakura lifted him up under his arms, he felt how little power he truly had in his body, and also felt embarrassed by the thought of Sakura "cleaning him up" as he knew she would find his wet diaper. Though he had not been prepared for the sudden invasion of her fingers inside his diaper. "Wow I didn't think he would have used the diaper yet" Sakura said, noticing the inside of his soggy diapers. At Sakura's comment, Tsunade couldn't help but smirk at the young Uchiha, which didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke, and he soon felt his cheeks warm up.

Sakura took Sasuke over to the changing table, first sipping his pyjamas up on his back, and removing it, before she laid him on the table. There he lay, wearing nothing but the detached mittens, and a soggy diaper, his fat tummy sticking out. Sasuke had yet to utter a word to the women. Feeling to embarrassed beyond words. And surely Sakura's hands started undoing the taps of the diaper, opening it, and slipping it out from under Sasuke without lifting him up.

There he lay, in all his babyish pride and joy, showing off his "manhood" to two women, and a big blush apparent on his face. Sakura disposed of the used diaper, and returned to Sasuke, starting to clean him. Sakura was a medical ninja, and had changed diapers dozen of times, and was therefore not faced by the situation. However Sasuke, who of course had no recollection of his last diaper changes as a baby, was blushing and still sobbing, though now not of frustration, but of embarrassment.

When she had cleaned him, she elevated his butt into the air, and then placed a new diaper under him. The she took a bottle of baby powder into her hand and sprinkled it everywhere. The air became heavy, she started padded him lightly allover to get the dust padded into his skin. Then she lifted the front of the diaper over his tummy a bit tighter and more snug than it had been before, and taped the taps, sealing his doom, and ending the diaper changing session.

Sakura then placed a pair of white socks, on his feet, pulled his hands out of the pink mittens and helped into a sitting position, to pull a white t-shirt over his head, with the print "Little Baby Boy" and finally placing him in a pair of pants. Not just any pants, these were a dark blue, with white clouds on, a white pair of trouser belts attached, and a big butt area with a tween, for "easy access". Tsunade standing in the background smiling, having just chosen the outfit, while he was rediapered.

Sakura lifted Sasuke again, and headed for the kitchen, to feed him some breakfast, and explain what the entire situation.


	3. Explanation

When Sakura entered the kitchen, she placed Sasuke in a light green highchair with a tray, and placed a big bib around his neck. At the moment his tears had stopped streaming, but had left long wet marks after them, and his nose was still running. Every now and then a hiccup from him would emit, his eyes were puffy and his face was still red from all the crying.

"I need to blow my nose please" Sasuke mumbled, and it was followed by a big hiccup. Sakura retrieved a kleenex pack, and started drying his tears away then his nose, and finally placed a fresh one to his nose. "Blow" she said gently, and Sasuke seeing no other option complied. In the mean time Tsunade had sat down across from him by the table, and was drinking coffee. Sakura started working with preparing his breakfast, and Sasuke looked around still confused.

"Why am I so tiny?" Sasuke asked them both, looking from one to another and back, though Sakura was too busy to look at him. "Well the thing is, every now and then we need to test some new medical equipment out, such as a new medical jutsu, like the one that reduced your age. We need to find out any side effect there is, to find out if it can contribute, and you were selected to be the test subject. The jutsu reduces you to an age between 1 and 2, though your mind and memories are completely intact. You were chosen, because there were no volunteers, and we needed someone who would not easily give into cravings and other things."

Sasuke looked at Tsunade as the news set in. "How long are you planning on letting me be a baby?" Sasuke asked in his new squeaky voice. "Well for now it's a 6 month plan, and depending on the results, give or take a few months." "But I don't want to participate! I need to train to get stronger!" Sasuke said sounding even more squeaky than before. "Well it's a special mission, with a good pay, and you can consider it a vacation! You won't have to worry about anything, cause Sakura will have the mission to be your mommy until the jutsu is removed." With that Sasuke's eyes went bulging, but before he had time to complain, his mouth was filled with a spoonful full of warm oatmeal.

It was at this time, that Sasuke realised that almost all his teeth were gone. He only had 5 teeth total, 3 up and 2 down, and the rest were gums. So when the first spoon of oatmeal was shoved into his mouth, half of it escaped through the sides of his mouth, as he struggled to swallow. Sakura didn't bother getting the oatmeal of off his face, knowing it would be like this for the remainder of the feeding and just when he had swallowed the first portion, he was again rather urgently (if you ask him) meet with another spoonful, of the warm tasteless mushy oatmeal.

After 5 spoonfuls of the oatmeal, Sakura prepared another, but this time halted when she saw Sasuke wiggling his head no. "Are you full already" Sakura asked, thinking he would have been able to at least eat the entire bowl, (though there were only 2 spoonfuls left) especially after half of every spoonful, had fallen out of his mouth and onto the bib. Though Sasuke hadn't cleared his mouth entirely, he gave a small "Full" and felt himself drool a bit.

Sakura removed the bib to clear most of his face of the food, and left to get a small washcloth to clean his face with. Sasuke detested this. The word hate was not enough to describe how he felt, about being reduced to a baby, with no muscle control, feelings overwhelming him, needing a caretaker for every need and having to wear and use a diaper.

Tsunade who had stood up during his feeding, came back, with what was looking like a bottle...a baby bottle! "I'm not using that thing! If you want me to drink it's gonna be from a cup!" Tsunade's eyes turned into a small glare, but she went over to the cabinet and returned shortly after the milk now in a baby sippy cup. "There you go!" Reluctantly Sasuke took the sippy cup into is mouth, Tsunade kept holding it for support, since it was too heavy for him to lift on his own.

When the milk came in touch with his taste buds, he realised it was thicker, and sweeter, than normal milk. It was formula! Even though he didn't like drinking something made for real babies he actually liked the taste, even though it tasted kinda funny, which was weird, because he usually didn't like sweet things, but shrugged it off as an effect of being a baby.

After a little while the milk slipped off the sides of his mouth and Tsunade lowered the cup in response, and couldn't help her smirk. "Holy crap you're cute!"


	4. Feelings of a Baby

At this point Sakura returned with a washcloth and what looked like a Walker, that was big and round, the seat had two wholes, for the legs to emerge, and it was all red. A good old baby walker. She handed the damp warm washcloth to Tsunade, who roughly started cleaning off Sasuke's cheeks and chin. "Come on Sasuke, you need to get used to your body." Sakura said, as she put walker on the floor, lifting Sasuke out of the highchair, away from Tsunade, and into the walker. Once he was set, she fastened him with a little belt buckle, on his tummy and smiled at him.

"What is this?" Sasuke said, and tried to get free. "It's so you can travel around the house, since you can't walk yet, and there are wheels underneath plus there´s these things on it for you to play with!" Sasuke gave a his best attempt at a deadpan look and said "I don't play!" "No, you mean you didn't used to play, but now you're gonna!" Sakura said with a big smile, making a clueless expression that could rival Narutos. Tsunade stood up, bent down to pet Sasuke on the head, winking at him with her eye, and then excused herself.

Sakura started cleaning the kitchen up, and didn't even spare a glance at Sasuke. Sasuke kept wiggling around, wanting to get out of the walker, but with no result. Finally Sakuraspoke. "You need to know your body a little bit better, I don't have the time to watch you right now, I need to childproof the house. Just walk around a little bit." "I don't wanna!" Sasuke started whining , and thrashing, but a few seconds later he realised that he was acting more and more like what they wanted, and immediately stopped.

He decided that he should see what else they had done to his house, and started walking out of the kitchen, with a lot of difficulty. How Sakurathought that thing made it easier for him, he did not know. He was straining his legs to even move, and leaning forward to keep balance. His soft baby fat on his stomach was hurting a little from the amount of leaning forward.

The worst thing though was below the waist. The seat was rather snug around his enlarged diapered behind, leaving no room for wiggling. Even though he thought diapers were supposed to be soft, and cotton-ish, when pressed this hard against him, it was more itchy than soft.

He stopped for a moment to reach down to itch. First he pulled a little up in his shirt, then he slipped his hand into his pants. Finally he found the waistband of the diaper. He tried to push his fingers into it, but Sakurahad made it too tight, and made it impossible with his loss of fine motor skill. "Why don't I just loosen the diaper?" He exclaimed, and fumbled a little to find the tap in the right side, and once he finally found it he tried to grasp it, but he couldn't tear it off.

He tried with all his might, his wiggling only making the itch more urgent. Finally he had to give up. He did not know why, it was so hard to get the tap off, but it was impossible for the moment. So he had to resort in trying to itch on the outside of the diaper, which because the diaper was so thick, it made it quite the impossible task to relieve the itch.

Finally he retrieved his hand from his pants, leaving the horrible itch for another time. He started to walk again leaning on his stomach, taking a few steps when something happened. His stomach started feeling funny, and gurgled a little. He stopped dead in his tracks, looked down and put his hands on his tummy.

He tried to locate the feeling, and find out what it was. It was familiar, but somehow he had forgotten what it meant. Suddenly he heard a hissing sound, the same he had heard that morning. A warmth started spreading across his front, as his diaper grew soggy.

He tried all he could to stop, but at the moment his body didn't have the muscle or memory of controlling himself, in his tries to stop the flow, he applied a pressure, but in the wrong area. His tummy made another weird sound and before he knew it, it emptied itself into the back of his diaper.

He was sitting there mortified for a second. Then he tried to wiggle to come out of the walker and in his tries he only made it worse. Luckily the diaper didn't seem to have trouble with leaking, which amazed Sasuke.

Of course with the dirty came the stench. It smelled horrible, and it felt like it too. He wanted to get out so bad, but the mere thought of going through another diaper change so soon was too much to bare. So he slowly but surely started to walk, away from the kitchen. If Sakura smelled him, she would change him, and he was just not ready. So he had to settle into staying in his soiled diaper, just for a little while longer.

After a little while, he managed to walk to his room. Maybe if he used time and logic he could get out of the walker and out of the diaper by himself. By now, 20 minutes had passed already and his diaper was sadly turning rather cold. He started working with the belt buckle around his stomach, but no matter how much he tried it would not open.

Suddenly an "Ahem" came from behind him, and he turned to see Sakura towering behind him, looking less than pleased. "You know you can just tell me you used your diaper right sweetie?" The feelings of his diaper, the fact of being found out, and the pampered feeling of being called sweetie like a little boy, was finally too much for Sasuke, and he was suddenly reduced to the same sobbing baby he had been, that morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Well this is chapter is...Okay I guess:P I hope you guys don't mind the shortness of my chapters, I think I just write better this way, u know? And sorry about the slow uploading, I need to run through all the chapters, and correct them, and then spell check it all. Plus I'm real busy lately since my exam period has just begun as of yesterday, soooo...yeah I'm kinda swarmed for awhile! :P Plus this is reeeeeaaalllyyy boring to do, but I got a writers block anyway, and I can't ask you guys for help until I have all my work uploaded ^^' <strong>

**But the story still have ages to go, and I'd just love to have any idea or suggestion thrown at me! :D Please if you've got something to say, say it! :D And thanx for the reviews, I really appreciate it 3**


	5. Moving channels  READ!

**IMPORTANT AUTHERS NOTE - ****IMPORTANT AUTHERS NOTE - ****IMPORTANT AUTHERS NOTE - ****IMPORTANT AUTHERS NOTE - ****IMPORTANT AUTHERS NOTE **

Hey Everyone! I know you wanted a new chapter here, but in reality this is a note to say that I'm moving channels! I'll be uploading the story at my new channel as well, don't despair! And for your trouble I'll upload an ekstra 2 chapters, and I promise to get better back in track, and update regularly! At least more than before! ^^'

Also for those of you who have seen/read Code Geass, I've already uploaded a small oneshot about the ending, and I'd appreciate if any of you would comment, or critize (constructive only though)!

I'll see you all in the following chapters! :D

_I wish you smiles!_

**IMPORTANT AUTHERS NOTE - ****IMPORTANT AUTHERS NOTE - ****IMPORTANT AUTHERS NOTE - ****IMPORTANT AUTHERS NOTE - ****IMPORTANT AUTHERS NOTE **

**My new channel is called**

**bluerosesmeansdreams**

**FF won't let me make a direct link, but you can find me under that name ;D I'll try to add a link on my current channel**


End file.
